


The Bodyguard

by babykpats



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death Threats, Different Beginnings, Explicit Language, F/M, Gang Rape, Homophobic Language, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Gallagher boys switched their girls?<br/>Karen finds out that Ian was gay.</p><p>Mickey becomes Ian's bodyguard of sorts.</p><p>(I suck at summaries, just read it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bodyguard

“I’m gay, okay?”

“What?”

“I’m gay. So can you please tell everyone that you made the rape rumor up? I’m tired of getting randomly beat up.”

“Fine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Ian smiled while watching Karen Jackson walk away.

Karen has always been, for lack of a better term, the neighborhood slut. So Ian had no idea why she took it so personally when Ian turned her down. She could have easily found another guy to have sex with.

But at least that was sorted out.

Once Ian got home with nothing more than a Slushie to the face, he breathed a sigh of relief. He sat beside Lip and Mandy on the couch in the living room.

“You good?” Lip turned to his brother while his arm was around Mandy’s shoulders.

“Yeah. Finally convinced her to tell everyone she made the rape thing up.”

“Did you really fucking rape her?” Mandy asked.

Lip chuckled. “Of course not. He’s got taste, self-respect and an aversion to STD’s.”

Ian nodded his thanks.

Only Lip knows he’s gay. And now Karen knows too but as long as it’s just Lip and Karen who knows, he’d be fine.

~

The following morning, Lip, Mandy and Ian were making their way down the busy hallway when they saw Karen standing on a chair trying to get everyone’s attention.

“Excuse me everybody. I just have something to say. Ian Gallagher did not rape me.”

Ian sighed, relieved.

“Of course, he can’t rape me even if he wanted to cause he’s fucking gay!”

Karen’s smile was disgustingly sweet as she hopped down from the chair she was standing on and walked away.

“Shit.” Ian looked around and he saw everyone in the hallway looking back.

“What is everybody looking at? He’s just fucking gay! It’s not like he grew a second head or some shit.” Lip addressed the students in the hallway.

“Move it motherfuckers or I’ll fucking gouge your eyes out.” Mandy sneered.

Everyone suddenly turned away and left to their respective classrooms as the bell rang.

“Thanks.” Ian mumbled.

“I’ll take care of that bitch.” Mandy brought out her baton, extending it to full length.

“No it’s okay. I’m fine.” Ian kept his head down.

“You sure? You don’t have to go to class if you don’t feel like it man.” Lip placed a consoling hand on his brother’s back.

“No I’m good.”

“Alright, I’ll see you at home?”

Ian nodded and walked off to his first class of the day.

~

“I can call my brothers and ask them to fuck her up.” Mandy suggested.

 “Mandy, she’s a girl.” Lip was only slightly considering the idea.

“Fuck who up?” Fiona asked, concerned.

“That cunt Karen Jackson.” Mandy said her name with disgust.

“She outed Ian to the whole school, Fi.” Lip explained.

“Outed?” Now Fiona was more confused.

“She told everyone that Ian was gay.”

“Is he?” Fiona asked.

Suddenly, Ian entered the house looking like a bloody pulp.

“Ian! What the fuck?” Fiona rushed to help his brother into the house. “What happened?”

Lip and Fiona helped Ian lay down on the couch.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Despite the bloody face, Lip could see the tears slowly escaping his brother’s eyes.

“Ian, what the fuck happened?!” Lip could no longer contain his worry and anger.

Ian sighed with difficulty. “Some guys forced me to suck them off in the bathroom.”

Lip was suddenly pacing around the living room.

“What did you do?” Fiona gently asked.

“I said no.”

“And then?”

“Three guys held me down while the other…”

“FUCK!” Lip punched a hole into their wall.

“That’s it!” Mandy brought out her phone and made a phone call while Fiona hugged her little brother.

After a few minutes, Mickey came barreling into the house.

“Who the fuck raped who?!” He spotted Mandy. “Mandy! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine douchebag!”

“Then why the fuck did you call me here?”

“He got raped.”

Mickey turned and saw Ian who was much cleaner now that all the blood was wiped off. But his eye and his lip were swollen and there were a lot of cuts on his face.

“A chick did all that?” Mickey was on the verge of laughing but stopped when he saw a fresh flow of tears leave Ian’s eyes.

Mandy punched his brother’s arm. “Not a chick, asshole. Three guys.”

Mickey kept looking at Ian all curled up into himself, barely holding back the tears. “Give me the names.”

~

“Hey assholes!” Mickey gave the three men in front of him a twisted smile.

“Milkovich, never thought I’d see the day that you’d come back to school.”

Mickey chuckled. “Don’t get too excited. I’m here on the job.”

“We paid all that shit. We don’t owe you no more.”

“No, I ain’t collecting. I’m delivering.”

“What the fuck are you delivering.”

“This.” Mickey kneed him in the crotch. He turned to his left and punched the other man in the gut and almost simultaneously kicked the third man in the knee.

He kept throwing kicks alternating between the three men until he was satisfied. “If you fags know what’s good for you, you will keep your dicks outside of holes that aren’t attached to consenting adults. Got it?”

Mickey kicked one of the men. “I asked you a fucking question.”

He got three grunts in response.

Mickey smirked admiring his handiwork before leaving the school.

He made his way to the Gallagher house and entered to see Fiona bustling around in the kitchen.

“Mandy here?”

“Upstairs.”

Mickey went up the stairs and went into the room he heard voices coming from. He opened the door and he saw Ian lying on his bed while Lip and Mandy were sitting on the edge of the bed.

“It’s done.” Mickey announced.

“You killed them!?” Ian suddenly shot up off the bed, eyes wide.

“No, asshole. Did you want me to? I can go back and finish it.”

Ian was looking at Mickey trying to gauge if he was kidding or not.

Mickey just shrugged.

Mandy got up from the bed and pulled out some money and gave it to his brother.

“Nah. Friends and family discount.”

Mandy raised an eyebrow.

“What? You’re family, he’s your friend. I ain’t charging.”

Mandy smiled and put the money back into her pocket.

“What the fuck happened anyway?”

Lip eyed his girlfriend’s brother. “You didn’t know what happened but just because Mandy said to beat them up, you do it?”

Mickey chuckled. “Milkovich family code. Now tell me what the fuck happened before I change my mind about not charging your asses.”

“Some bitch told the whole school he was gay and three guys decided to gang rape him cause he won’t give them blowjobs.” Mandy scowled.

“Shit. What’s the bitch’s name?”

Lip suddenly stood up. “No, no, no, no. You are not gonna fuck a girl up.”

“Who says I was gonna fuck her up? Mandy can handle that shit on her own. Just wanted to know what name to put on her grave.”

The Milkovich siblings suddenly started cracking up.

Ian looked at Mickey and smiled.

“You’re sick fucks, you know that?” Lip grinned.

“The sickest.” Mandy proudly stated.

~

Mickey ran up the stairs and into the Gallagher house and saw Lip, Mandy, Ian and Fiona sitting around the dining table.

“What the fuck happened this time? Didn’t you use the switchblade I gave you, Firecrotch?”

“Not much use stabbing a cellphone, asshole.” Lip’s voice was bitter.

“What?”

“Death threats. Been getting anonymous texts for four days now.” Ian looked resigned slumping down.

“All from the same number?” Fiona asked, placing a consoling hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Ian nodded.

“Isn’t there a way to trace that shit?” Mickey settled into the empty chair next to Mandy.

“Yeah, got a buddy to track the number down.” Lip was fidgety.

“Been having any trouble aside from this, Firecrotch?”

Ian shrugged. “Nothing too violent.”

Mickey nodded.

“What the fuck’s a Firecrotch?” Fiona’s face was scrunched up in confusion.

Mickey chuckled. “Well, I’m assuming the curtains matches the carpet.” Mickey nodded towards Ian.

Lip smiled when he saw his brother’s head leaned back to let out genuine laughter.

It took a couple seconds for Mandy and Fiona to process but when they did, he got punches from each of the girls.

“You’re a fucking pig, you know that?” Mandy looked at her brother.

“Runs in the family, dickface.” Mickey retorted.

Ian kept looking at Mickey with an amused smile.

Lip’s phone suddenly beeped. “We got an address.”

Mickey grabbed the phone and started heading out.

“I’m going too.” Ian got up.

“I think it’s better if you let the expert handle this.” Lip put his hand on Ian’s arm.

Mickey eyed Ian. “Nah, he should at least see the pussy that’s after him.”

“Ian, you’re staying here.” Fiona said firmly.

“Calm your tits.” Mickey grabbed one gun from his waistband and another gun from his boot. “I think I can keep Firecrotch from being hurt.”

“You sure about this, Ian?”

Ian nodded.

“Call me when something goes wrong, okay?” Fiona looked at Mickey.

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Come on, Firecrotch.”

Mickey and Ian headed out and started walking towards the direction of the address on the phone.

“Mick?”

“It’s Mickey.”

“Fuck off. You call me Firecrotch and I don’t get to call you Mick?”

“What do you want?”

“Just… thanks.”

Mickey just grunted.

They counted down the houses and Mickey just froze when they found the right house.

“This is the place.” Ian looked at Mickey.

“Shit.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I know this fucking place.” Mickey ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

“Mickey you can’t just knock on the door.” Ian ran after him.

A lady opened the door. “Mickey! Haven’t seen you here in a while!” She greeted him with a big smile.

“Tyler home?”

“He’s in the basement, come on in.”

Mickey walked into the house with Ian on his heels and opened the door to the basement. He turned to Ian. “Stay here.”

Mickey went down the stairs while Ian sat on the top step.

“Mickey? What the hell you doing here man?”

“You been sending these texts?”

Tyler chuckled. “How the fuck did you get Ian Gallagher’s phone?”

Ian heard the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting a face. “Ow! What the fuck Mickey!”

“Stop sending these fucking texts unless you want me to do to you every single thing you’ve texted him.”

“I got a separate list of things I want you to do to me.” Ian definitely heard the smile in his statement.

“Do I have to break your fucking hand?” Mickey cocked his gun.

Tyler whimpered. “I’ll stop.”

Mickey threw in one last kick and left the house with Ian.

Once they were out of the house, Mickey brought out a pack of smokes and offered Ian a stick.

“You gay, Mick?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“That’s not a no.”

“It ain’t a fucking yes either so shut the fuck up.”

“I won’t tell.”

Mickey stopped and studied Ian’s face. “If you tell anybody, I’m gonna stop hunting down all the assholes who are trying to kill you, got it?”

“So you are gay.”

“You wanna fucking die, Firecrotch?”

Ian just chuckled and Mickey couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Who’s Tyler?”

“Homophobic closeted fag. Used to call him up whenever I needed a quick fuck.”

“Hm.”

“What?”

“Trying to figure out if you’re more of a pitcher or a catcher.” Ian suddenly started running and laughing.

“What the fuck? Oh… OH! You better fucking run, Firecrotch!” Mickey started running after him.

They were both laughing and breathless once they got to the Gallagher house. They entered the house to find Fiona, Carl, Debbie and Liam in the living room.

“Is it taken care of?” Fiona eyed the two boys looking for any form of injury.

“Yeah, Mickey threatened to break his hand if he didn’t stop.” Ian said.

“How do you break someone’s hand?” Carl turned around in his seat to look at Mickey.

Mickey shrugged. “Just twist it around until you hear a crack.”

Mickey was suddenly hit by a couch pillow. “You’re not allowed to talk to Carl.” Fiona was pointing at Mickey’s face. “Carl! Stop trying to break your own hand!”

Ian kept laughing.

“Want something to drink?” Ian offered.

Mickey shrugged. “Beer?”

Mickey sat in the dining area while Ian placed two bottles of beer on the table on the table and took a seat beside Mickey.

“Did it hurt? Being raped?” Mickey whispered.

Ian shrugged. “Not so much physically.”

“Really? I mean someone forcing their dick in dry must hurt.”

“Wasn’t dry.”

“The fuck kinda rapist uses fucking Astroglide?”

“It wasn’t them!” Ian was suddenly frustrated.

“What so you just walk around school all prepped just in case someone wants to stick their dick up your ass?” Mickey was genuinely confused.

Ian let out an exasperated sigh. “The night before I tried sticking my fingers up there just to see if I liked it, I guess I was still loose and wet from the night before.” Ian winced at how ridiculous it sounded when it was said out loud.

Mickey started laughing uncontrollably.

“Shut the fuck up.” Ian couldn’t help but grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably just a one-shot.
> 
> Unless you guys want me to continue this. But you gotta give me ideas. :))
> 
> Thinking of accepting prompts too, soon.
> 
> Been running out of ideas. :))


End file.
